Troja Guard
Troja Guard is Yoonie´s tribute. Do not use him in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. He is Yoonie´s thirtisecond tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. His District partner is Dedenne Reunee.' ' 'Troja Guard' Age: 16 District: 9 Gender: Male Weapons: Mace, knives Personality: Troja is an unpleasant, mean-spirited person. He is constantly sarcastic and is a real bully towards mostly everyone he meets. He likes to make people feel bad about themselves, mostly to boost his own self-confidence since it´s acually rather low. In other words, a classic bully. Troja can get quite hot-headed if someone irks him, and he´s not afraid to get into a fight. He is, however, a quite good leader and will use this to his advantage, even though he might not be very well liked. History: Troja is one of the few people in District 9 who has never in his whole life has it rough. He was born as the Mayor´s one and only son. His parents spoiled him since he was their only child and gave him everything he wanted, which backfired horribly on them. He soon turned into a needy, arrogant child who was always craving for more, no matter how tired or annoyed his parents were. Troja also started to bully the other kids in his grade when he was about 13. He formed a brigade of other kids to protect him, like personal body guards. The power he had over the kids were immence, if he just as much as good at someone they would flinch and submit to his every move. Nobody ever told on him, since they were scared, because of some rumors that Troja had connections in the crime underworld in District 9. This was of course untrue, a rumor started by Troja himself, but he enjoyed the power it gave him over the other kids at school. However, his parents weren't impressed. In home Troja didn't have any kind of power at all, and he was often shut inside his room as punishment of his behavior at school. They knew about his bullying, but they didn't want to tell anyone, because then rumors would fly around that they were bad parents. They were very established people in the district, so they couldn't have anything with that. But then one day, when Troja was 14 years old, his parents got the call that he had beat up another kid so hadly he broke the girl's arm and she would be hospitalized for the rest of her life. The teacher called them into a meeting. Desperate thoughts started to pour around in Troja's parents' heads, so they came to a conclusion. The next day, Troja wasn't allowed out of his room and his breakfast was pushed into it by a cat flap. His parents had pulled him out of school, so nobody would be expecting him. Troja was outraged and started clawing and kicking at the door, but his parents had decided how they would solve the situation: by pretending like Troja didn't exist and that he never had. For the first time in his life, Troja actually cried, but not from sadness, it was tears of anger. He hated his parents. However, one day he left blessed when he found an old shard of glass under his bed. He waited until it was night and then used it to pry open the hinges on the door. Then, he snuck into his parents' room, and in a fit of rage, stabbed them both to death with his shard. He grinned and smeared their blood across his face, like war paint. Then he bolted out of the house and went into hiding. He joined the ranks of the thugs in the crime world. He slowly made a name for himself as a trained thief and someone to call if you wanted to send a message to an enemy of yours. He finally was happy again with his life, and he loved the respect he got from others, he never much cared for love anyways. His reign of terror came to halt when he reaped for the games however. Troja is certain he'll be able to survive, after his adventures in the urban jungle, he's certain he can survive anything. Preferred Alliance: Troja will either join the career´s alliance or form his own career-ish alliance with other tributes from poor Districts that he considers strong or worthy. Strengths: Strength, cunning, climbing Weaknesses: Weaponry, hot-headed, agility Trivia *Troja´s last name was originally Delavore. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:District 9 Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Reaped